R&M Month of Sin
by CaptainStaniel
Summary: Random Month of Sin oneshots and stuff
1. dreams don't turn to dust

Rick looked around him, mildly shocked _this_ was what kept Morty up at night.

The Citadel of Rick's surrounded him, various different Rick and Morty's milling around or giving him strange looks, all of them looking like they've seen some fucked up shit. But by the look of the place, Rick wasn't surprised. Instead of flipping them off like he usually would, Rick looked around the Citadel, barely able to recognize it with all the gore.

The Citadel looked as if World War III and a zombie apocalypse had an incest love child. Blood, limbs, vomit, and other slimy fluids covered nearly everything in sight, making the colors he was used to dirty and dull. Rick almost didn't want to move in fear that he'd accidently step on someone's decapitated head or someone's shit. Garbage was scattered all over the floors and piles of bodies and other bodily fluids blocked passageways. While everything seem out of place to Rick, the other Rick and Morty's didn't seem to see the chaos around them. More often than not, they seemed to walk right through the gore as if it weren't even there, stepping over bodies effortlessly and maneuvering around piles of viscera seamlessly. A few Rick's stood around eating and laughing, not at all seeming to be bothered that four more dead Rick's were piled up at their feet.

Hell, they might have been the ones to kill them.

Rick continued to look around until he had seen enough. He was glad that Morty never dreamt of a stench to match this place, otherwise his eyes would have been waaaay bigger than his stomach. Carefully stepping around dead Rick and Morty's, he made his way to the group of seemingly normal Rick's. They were dressed as guards, large space rifles strapped to their backs. They all raised their brow at the same time Rick walked up to them.

"Can we help you?" One Rick asked condescendingly.

Rick curled his lip. He was fine with being a self-proclaimed asshole, but when other versions of himself gave him any attitude he wanted so badly just to smack himself. "Uh, look, don't try to act high and m-eeugh-mighty when y-you're just some douche in my grandsons' dream." He gestured his hand in a sweeping motion around the Citadel. "W-what the fuck happened here?"

The Rick on the right closest to him looked around. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-you high or some-eeughh-something?" One Rick asked with his mouth full.

Rick huffed. "Ugh, talking to myself is about a f-fun as shaving my pubes," he grumbled and turned away. Morty's dream Rick's were probably about as useless as a regular Morty at this point. He would have to find Morty and figure this whole nightmare out the hard way. Great.

"H-hey, where are you going?" One Rick asked as Rick began walking away, it sounded like the one with food in his mouth.

"To save my grandson, dickweed."

. . .

The familiar bright light blinded Morty as he opened his eyes. He was strapped, naked, spread eagle, on a cold metallic table. The bonds holding his hands and feet apart dug harshly into his skin, the tiniest movement would pinch his skin, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. Shivers ran down his spine with each breath he took. It was always too cold in this room, goosebumps rising up on his skin as it touched the icy surface under him. He knew he was having a nightmare, but the panic he felt wouldn't go away.

As if on cue, a low, menacing chuckle rumbled around the room, bouncing off the walls. A terrified whimper escaped Morty's mouth without his consent. He wanted nothing more than to run away or curl up on the table and force himself to wake up. But no matter how hard he tried he could never wake up from this nightmare on his own. He always needed Rick-

"I know w-what you're thinking, M-uuerh-orty."

Morty jumped uncontrollably, feeling his lips tremble. It hasn't even begun yet he was already shaking in fear. He could feel the man stalking around behind him, his hands most likely templed together as his eyes lecherously perused Morty's naked body. He squeezed his eyes shut, the only security he could offer himself. If he couldn't see his face, then it wouldn't be so bad.

"'I-I-if only Rick were here t-t-to save me'," the man laughed mockingly, his voice going up to mimic Morty's almost perfectly. "'If only I was smart like R-R-Rick'." He continued to laugh by Morty's ear, his warm, alcohol soaked breath making the boy shiver uncontrollably.

When Morty only whimpered weakly, the other man stopped mocking him. Instead, it went deathly silent in the room. Morty could only hear his ragged breathing and his heart pounding too quick in his chest. It almost hurt how scared he was. His body ached as fear coursed through him, leaving his muscles stiff.

Suddenly cold hands were gripping his head, thumbs digging harshly into his eyes, trying to forcefully peel back his eyelids. "LOOK AT ME!" The man shouted in his ear, his voice sounding inhuman with force that shook the room. Morty whimpered in pain, crying out when he tried to squirm away and the tight ropes around his wrists and ankles digging into his sensitive skin. He had no choice but to open his eyes and face his captor.

He had always known it was a Rick that haunted him in his nightmares, he just never knew what one it would be until he was forced to open his eyes. This time, like the last few times, it was Evil Rick. Morty felt himself shrink underneath the cold, dead eyes that stared down at him.

"There will be no Rick to save you now, M-uergh-orty! And do you want to know why?" He jerked Morty's head to left, forcing him to look at a large screen that was a part of the wall. Scenes flashed on the screen of his Rick repeatedly getting shot by a green light, blood spreading quickly on the white lab coat. He watched his Rick fall into a black abyss, panic rushing through him.

"N-no," he whimpered. He couldn't even close his eyes. Even though he knew this was a dream, the rational part left him once he saw his Rick being murdered by Evil Rick. For all he knew, this could actually be real. The universe was a strange place and anything could happen. Evil Rick could have captured him when he was asleep and killed his Rick.

Evil Rick laughed cruelly, continuing to force Morty's eyes open. "S-soak it all up, Morty. I killed your precious Rick. Y-you should have-uurp-have seen how pathetic he was. 'Leave Morty alone, you sick bastard!' As if!" One of Evil Rick's hands slid down Morty's sweat soaked skin, ghosting his sharpened fingernails over Morty's clavicle as his other hand fisted his curly brown hair. "Why would I ever leave you alone, Morty?" He purred sensually into Morty's ear, his tongue coming out to lick at the shell.

"N-no, stop," Morty cried out, wishing desperately he could wake up before this got any worse. At least he was able to close his eyes again, but that didn't help as much now that Evil Rick was running his hands all over him. A shocked gasp escaped him as a finger rubbed circles around his nipple. His body was already sensitive without the fear making his skin feel like paper. A sob racked his body as Evil Rick's fingers continued to play with his nipple, twisting it and rubbing it gently only to twist harder.

Evil Rick got off on the pained moans and sharp gasps that came out of Morty. He let out a pleased growl as Morty squirmed deliciously on the table, his pale skin flushing pink with each touch. "Hmm, you like that don't you?" He used both his hands to play with the boy's nipples, using his nails to scrape up against them. He felt his cock stiffening in his khaki's as Morty's back arched up and a shuddering moan of pain came spilling out between his soft lips. He leaned over Morty's body, his erection pressing against the top of Morty's head as his hands moved further down. He groaned at the slick feeling of the boy's body, his nose filling up with the scent of Morty's fear. It was intoxicating.

At this point, Morty was willing to die from mortification. Despite the fear and revulsion for the man touching him, with his eyes closed it was almost as if it was his Rick touching him. It was the same deep voice whispering in his ear, the same hands just a bit colder. But the fear in him wouldn't let him even remotely enjoy this. It wasn't his Rick.

"R-Rick," Morty sobbed despite himself, feeling tears leak down into his ears.

"Yes, baby, what do you need?" Evil Rick purred, pinching at Morty's thighs.

"No! Rick!" Morty screamed and thrashed around, not caring that it hurt to move even an inch. Maybe the pain would help him wake up from this nightmare. He continued to scream Rick's name, hoping that he was making sounds loud enough to alert his grandpa who was probably drunk in the garage. A hand forced itself over Morty's mouth, nearly knocking a tooth out at how hard it was pressing down.

"Shut the fuck up, Morty. D-do you-do you want someone to-" He stopped midsentence and jerked his head up, listening. Morty watched with wide, wet eyes as Evil Rick stiffened up and moved away from him.

Morty could only lay there helplessly and listen to Evil Rick's footsteps as he walked away. It felt like his heart stopped in his chest. He had no idea what was going to happen. He vaguely heard scuffling and the sound of a gun going off somewhere in the distance. More panic pricked him. That had never happened in his nightmare before. The dreams were usually similar, but never once had this happened. At least it beat getting molested by his grandpa's evil version of himself.

Another gunshot went off a lot closer than the last ones. It sounded like it came directly behind the door to the room.

"What the shit?" Evil Rick growled. Morty heard random beeps and figured Evil Rick was pressing buttons somewhere to his right.

Morty jumped and let out a squeak when the door to the room was kicked in, landing somewhere on the other side of the room. He lifted his head as much as he could and nearly passed out in relief.

"Alright, put your fuckin' hands where I-uurp-where I can see them, asshole." His Rick shouted while aiming one of the guards guns at Evil Rick. His Rick also had a Morty pressed to his front like a shield, the other Morty looking just as freaked out as him, his tiny hands clutching at the arm holding him. Rick didn't bother to see if Evil Rick actually would, instead he started shooting as soon as he finished his sentence.

Evil Rick fell into the panels behind him, blood splattering everywhere as Rick continued to riddle him with bullets. Morty's eyes widened at the irony. Evil Rick coughed up blood but other than that he didn't make any more sounds or movements.

Morty looked at his Rick as he tossed the other Morty aside. He couldn't describe in words how happy he was to see his grandpa in that moment. Rick rushed to his side, his hands coming up to cradle Morty's face, his thumbs wiping away stray tears.

"T-time to wake up, Morty."

Morty nodded and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy as he came back to reality. When he opened his eyes he was in his bed again, fully clothed and warm, his blankets tangled between his legs. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards Rick, who was slumped at the side of his bed on the ground. Rick removed the ear chip before looking up and meeting Morty's eyes.

Before Morty could thank Rick, the blue haired man was pulling himself up onto the bed and pushing the blankets up around the both of them. His arms wrapped around Morty and pulled him against his chest so tight he felt Morty's breath puff against his neck. Morty slowly followed the older man's actions and wrapped an arm around Rick.

"T-thanks, Rick," he mumbled into the crook of his grandpa's neck.

"Don't mention it, kid."

Morty felt dry lips brush against his forehead before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. alien

"O-oh, come on, that's impossible. That's im-impossible, right?"

"Nothing's impossible, if you just believe, M-Morty."

"..."

"Okay, yeah, th-that's definitely impossible. There's no way you can bend time like that."

"Wait... haven't you done that, Rick?"

"W-what? Are you insane? D-do you think I can just play with time like it's pu-uuegh-pudding?"

"..."

"No, you're right, I have done that. I'm just amazed to see it done in a 1970's movie. Who knew?"

"Ah, jeez...that's a lot of blood."

"That, Morty? You're complaining about that? Yesh, you're more of a Jerry than I thought."

"Th-that's not very-you-you can be a real dick, yanno."

"UUURP! Whew, think that one shook the house. And fuck you, Morty, y-you can be a little shit sometimes. Actually, scratch that, all the time. Pass me the remote."

"H-hey, go back."

"...I show you real aliens on a daily basis and y-you want to watch a movie about fake ones?"

"Didn't you say there were infinite realities, Rick? S-so that means these are real...some-somewhere…"

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you."

"I-I thought you wanted to wait until mom left."

"You lil shit."


End file.
